Une vie pas si banal
by Emineckochan
Summary: Sasuke jeune lycéen normal se verra du jour au lendemain plongé dans l'univers des pires organisations criminelles et de contrebande .
1. Prologue

_**Hello Mina !**_

_**Bon bah je commence une fiction sur le sasu/naru ,**_

_**En espérant que sa vous plaisent !**_

_**Ah oui , les homophobes et les rageux au revoir ici ce n'est pas pour vous !**_

_**Genre :**__** Yaoi , action , humour ( ?)**_

_**Disclamer :**__** Rien ne m'appartient et blablabla …**_

_**Rating :**__** M**_

_**Enjoy !**_

_**Prologue :**_

_**Jeudi15 avril 2013 :**_  
_**7h45 :**_  
_  
_  
_Je m'appel Sasuke Uchiwa 17 ans , lycéen ordinaire du lycée de Konoha .Et comme tout lycéen banal j'attends mon bus en écoutant de la musique . En parlant de celui-ci le voilà qui arrive , je monte et m'assois au fond près de la fenêtre , vous voyez je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel peut-être mon physique ? Cheveux noirs comme mes yeux , peau blanche et je ne fais que 1,78 mètre ... Mon bus s'arrête enfin je coupe ma musique , met mon portable en vibreur et descend pour rentrer dans ma classe où c'est déjà le bordel . Je m'assois toujours près de la fenêtre mais dans le rang du milieu cette fois-ci . A peine ai-je posé mes fesses que l'on viens me parler et comme a mon habitude je les ignorent :_  
_  
_  
_**- " Hey Sasu comment-tu vas ? "**_ _me demande Suigetsu_  
_**- " ... "**_  
_**- " Toujours aussi bavard ... "**_  
_**- " Hn . "**_  
_**- " Ok j'ai compris je te laisse on mange ensemble tout à l'heure , n'oublie pas ! "**_  
_  
_  
_Il repart s'assoir entre deux personnes , Juugo et Karin , 5 minutes plus tard le prof' arrive enfin . Iruka-sensei prof' d'Histoire-Géo que j'ai mes deux première heure ._  
_  
_

_**17h30 :**_  
_  
_  
_Je sors enfin de l'établissement , je salue quelque personne et pars à la supérette du coin pour prendre de quoi manger , mes parents sont en voyage d'affaire je dois bien me débrouiller . Après quelque petite emplette je vais pour rentrer chez moi , j'étais à 500 mètres de ma maison quand je vois une fille entourée de 6 jeunes , deux avec des couteaux et les 4 autres les poings prêt a être utilisé . J'allais continuer mon chemin ne voulant pas m'attiré d'ennuis mais quand je remarqua que la jeune femme (?) portait l'uniforme de mon lycée , je ne pu me contrôlé . Je m'avançais des six délinquants qui me remarquait enfin , arrivé devant un des jeunes je lui envoya mon poing dans la figure qui l'envoya par terre . Les 5 autres surpris ne tardèrent pas à se jeter sur moi , j'évitais leur coup du mieux que je pouvais et répliquais , heureusement que la lycéenne m'aida car j'aurais été foutu ._  
_Au bout de 10 minutes de combat les malfrat partirent , j'allais faire de même mais une voix m'arrêta dans mon élan :_  
_  
_  
_**- " Merci de m'avoir aidé mais maintenant tu peut dire adieu à ta vie monotone . "**_  
_  
_  
_Je me retournais surpris et lui demanda pourquoi :_  
_  
_  
_**- " Ces petits con ne vont pas t'oublier comme ça et il vont sûrement revenir prendre leur revanche ."**_

_Sur ces mots elle commençait à partir , je la retiens :_  
_  
_  
_**- " Et comment faire pour qu'il me laisse tranquille ? "**_  
_**- Elle sourit " Et bien tu peut soit te laisser massacré soit ... "**_  
_**- " Soit ? "**_  
_**- " Soit nous rejoindre ! "**_ _Dit-elle comme si c'était tout à fait normal ..._

_A suivre ..._

Et voilà le prologue .

Soyez indulgent please * yeux de chien battu * ...

Laissez une rewiew c'est gratuit xD !


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient …**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Marionnette0116 : Je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre !**_

**_Voici la suite !_**

_**Enjoy et bonne lecture !**_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_**Pov Sasuke :**_

_Hein ?! Cette fille fait parti d'un gang ? Mais dans quel merde je me suis mis ..._

_**-"Alors ?"**_

_**-"Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?"**_

_**-"Et pourquoi je le ferai ? Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi et je te présenterai aux membres !"**_

_**-"Hn !"**_

_**-"Je prends ça pour un oui !"**_

_Elle se retourna et continua à marcher . J'hésitais entre rentrer chez moi dans mon canapé avec un bon paquet de chips , mon soda devant la télé et reprendre ma vie banal ou suivre cette fille et vivre dans un autre monde où on risque jamais de s'ennuyer ... Le choix fut vite fait , je la rattrapa et me permis de la regarder plus en détails . Elle devait à peine atteindre les 1.60m et avait de long cheveux blanc lui arrivant en bas du dos , son unique œil visible car l'autre était caché sous une frange , se trouvait être d'un bleu pur et clair , elle avait des joues un peu ronde mais pourtant était fine ce qu'il lui rajouta un air innocente . Finalement au bout de 5 min on arriva devant une grande bâtisse ._

_**-"On est arrivé !"**_ _dit elle toute enjouée_

_**-"..."**_

_**-"Allez soit pas stressée tout va bien se passer ."**_

_Je ne pus même pas finir ma phrase qu'elle m'embarqua dans cet imposant bâtiment ._

_ Après 5 bonnes minutes de marche , une grande porte de marbre au multiple motif était dressé devant moi . La blanche toqua , ouvrit la porte et m'invita à entrer . Juste en face de moi un bureau avec une personne assise derrière et à sa droite un homme qui devait mesurer 1.80m , cheveux court brun et deux triangle rouge à l'envers , un pantalon noir et un chemise blanche qui laissait voir ses muscles bien formé mais revenons à l'inconnu assis qui ne tarda pas à relever la tête et se lever en nous voyant . Il était plutôt petit ( 1.65m ) et avait des cheveux d'un blond éclatant en bataille , deux yeux d'un magnifique bleu océan et sur ses joues trois cicatrices sur chacune d'elles . Il portait un costume , chemise blanche couvert par une veste noire et un pantalon noir . Il s'approcha de nous et nous fit un grand sourire ._

_**-"Emi-chan(1) , tu en as mis du temps j'ai bien crus que c'était finis de toi !"**_

**_-"Désolé Naruto j'ai rencontré quelque obstacle sur la route et ce garçon ma bien aidé ."_**_Un sourire se forma alors sur son visage ._

_**-"Oh je vois et qui-est-tu et comment t'appel-tu ?"**_

_Le regard de Naruto se plongea dans le mien , en attente de réponse . Je soupira blasé , j'aurai dû rester chez moi ..._

_**-"Sasuke Uchiwa , 17 ans , lycéen en première année au lycée Konoah School et j'ai aidé cette fille car elle portait l'uniforme de celui-ci ."**_

_Ils me regardèrent surpris , sûrement à cause de la réputation et de la richesse de mes parents qui ont dans le monde entier._

**_-"Je vois ..."_**_murmura Emi_

_-_**_"Et vous qui êtes-vous ?"_**

_**-"Ah ! C'est vrai je ne me suis même pas présenté , Emi ,18 ans , moi aussi en première , je suis le bras droit et le gars au fond Kiba ,18 ans c'est le bras gauche du chef qui n'est autre que le petit blond devant toi , Naruto il à ton âge mais ne vas pas au lycée ."**_

**_-"Bon , "_**_repris le leader ,_**_"maintenant que les présentation sont faites , Emi pourquoi l'as tu amené ?"_**

_**-"Pour qu'il nous rejoigne !"**_

**_-"Et pour quel raison ?"_**_Ajouta Kiba_

_**-"Tout simplement parce que j'avais envie et surtout qu'à l'heure qu'il est tout les petit gang de la ville qui veut notre peau est au courant que Sasuke ma aidé , il vont vouloir se venger sur lui alors j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait nous rejoindre , on pourra le protéger ."**_

**_-"Mais tu lui as demandé son avis ?"_**_Demanda le blond_

_**-"Euuhh ... Sasuke ?"**_

**_-"Hn ?_**_"_

_Je n'avais même pas suivit leur conversation barbante alors je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il me voulais ._

_**-"Quand tu m'as suivit jusqu'ici , tu était d'accord pour nous rejoindre hein ?"**_

_**-"Je sais pas ... Je voulais juste quitter cette vie monotone qu'était là mienne ."**_

_**-"Et bah voilà ! Tu vois Naruto j'avais raison , il fais maintenant partit de la famille !"**_

_**-"Okey okey calme-toi Emi-chan . Sasuke dois être fatigué ramène le chez lui , on se reverra plus tard . A bientôt !"**_

**_-"Bye ."_**_Fut la seul chose que prononça Kiba_

_Emi me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi , on n'a pas vraiment parler sur le chemin juste pour se dire au revoir ._

_**Lundi 19 avril :**_

_**7h40 :**_

_Depuis la dernière fois je n'ai eu plus aucune nouvelle des trois tarée(2) mais par contre des membres de certains gang sont venues se venger pour leur copains ... Je finis de faire mon sac , direction lycée ._

_**7h55 :**_

_Assis à ma table je regardais dehors , peu à peu la classe se remplissais alors quand je sentis deux présence s'installer à mes cotés , je me retournais pour voir les nouveaux arrivant et leur dire de ce barrer , quel fut pas ma surprise de reconnaître Emi et Naruto avec leur sourire qui les faisait passer pour des idiots !Et la seule chose qui trouvèrent à me dire n'est autre que ..._

_**-"Bienvenue dans la famille Sasukette ~ ! "**_

_Je l'ai déjà dis mais dans quel merde je me suis foutu .._.

**_A suivre ..._**

**_(1) Emi veut dire_****_Beauté Bénie_****_ je tenais juste à le précisez ._**

**_(2) Les trois tarée sont bien évidemment Naruto Kiba et Emi !_**

**_Hello Mina ! Voilà le second chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction , j'ai un peu du mal avec le caractère de Sasuke donc il risque d'être un peu OCC et je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre mais bon c'est pas très grave alors vous l'aurez remarqué mais Emi est un personnage inventé , elle sera un peu importante car elle sera un peu la confidente de nos deux héros préféré xD ! Je vous met_**_** un d'elle là : **_ uprapide images /invite/ 9294b4a7. jpg (enlevé les espaces .)

_**PS : Laissez une rewiew sa fait toujours plaiz' ^^ .**_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient .

**Rating :** M

_Hey ,j'espère que vous allez bien ._

_Moi ça va ! ( on s'en fout mais bon )_

_Alors je publierai normalement un chapitre tout les mercredi ._

_J'ai aussi remarqué que beaucoup de personnes lisent ma fic mais que presque personnes ne laisse un avis ,_

_même si vous pensez que sa sert à rien sa fait toujours plaisir de voir _

_que quelqu'un lis nos chapitres et les apprécie ou pas ,_

_qu'il nous laisse leur avis pour nous aidé a rectifié certaines choses dans nos chapitres et tout cela ..._

_Alors même la plus simple des rewiew comme bonne continuation ou super , _

_on les apprécient ._

_Enjoy et bonne lecture ! _

**_POV Naruto :_**

**_Vendredi 16 avril_**  
**_11h23 :_**

_EN RETARD ! JE SUIS EN RETARD ! C'est comme ça que commença ma journée ! Moi qui aurait dû arriver au bureau à 8h pile , je suis foutu Emi va me tuer ! Arrivant enfin devant la porte , je m'aventura à l'intérieur pour y découvrir ma collègue assise sur le bureau en feuilletant un ancien dossier résolu ._

**_-"T'est en retard baka ! "_**  
_**-"Et toi sur mon bureau ! "**__ lui répondit sur le même ton ._

_Elle sourit puis releva la tête pour planté son regard dans le mien . Elle me faisait vraiment penser à une gamine de 15 ans avec ses longs cheveux d'un blanc immaculé , ses grands yeux bleu innocent , sa petite taille et ses joues toutes rondes mais pourtant elle était fine . La seule chose qui me prouvait qu'elle avait 18 ans était son imposante poitrine pouvant rivalisé avec baa-chan . Je souris en pensant à cela et m'assis sur mon siège ._

_**-"Tu as repris contact avec le nouveau ? "**__ demande ai-je ._  
**_-"Non pas encore mais des garde du corps le surveille juste au cas où ._**  
**_-"Parfait et Kiba à fini les recherches ? "_**

_La blanche hocha la tête , farfouilla dans le tas de feuille posé dans le coin du meuble pour me mettre sous le nez , je le pris et le lu à haute voix ._

**_-" Sasuke Uchiwa 17 ans , fils de Fugaku Uchiwa 46 ans dirigeants de la plus grande compagnie d'import-export UchiwaCorp du monde et de Mikoto Uchiwa 42 ans grande photographe reconnu dans plusieurs pays . Ils sont souvent en voyage d'affaires et donc peu à la maison . Sasuke à aussi un frère du nom d'Itachi Uchiwa 21 ans , porté disparu depuis 4 ans . "_**

_Je regardais la feuille surpris avant de reprendre la parole ._

**_-"Itachi ne les a donc pas prévenu ... "_**  
**_-"Crois moi j'ai été aussi surprise , il doit avoir ses raisons après tout . "_**  
**_-"Hum ... "_**  
_**-"Allez arrête de réfléchir sa te va pas Naru-chan ! "**__ dit-elle en me tapotant sur la tête._  
**_-" Hey je suis pas un chien !"_**  
**_-"Mais oui mais oui . "_**

_Mais c'est qu'elle continue en plus ! Je me leva vexé , la regardant se moquer ouvertement et je remarqua un petit détail ._

**_-"Depuis quand tu porte des kimono ? "_**  
_**-"Hein quoi ? "**__ elle s'arrête de rire __**" Ah sa ... C'est juste que sa va faire plus de 10 ans que je vis au Japon et je n'en avais jamais mis alors j'ai essayé . "**_  
**_-"Après c'est moi le baka ... "_**  
**_-" Il y a une différence entre débilité et nouveauté ! "_**  
**_-"Je vais finir par déprimé ... "_**  
**_-" Ah ! Tu veux une corde ? "_**  
**_-" Oui ... Mais d'abord RAMEN ! "_**  
**_-" Et KIMONO ! "_**  
**_-" OUAIS ! Hein ?! Tu ne me fera jamais porter sa ! Parole d'Uzumaki !"_**

_Elle me répondit par un sourire et un rire à faire peur aux diable !_

* * *

**_20 minutes plus tard ._**

_Finalement elle a réussi a me faire enfiler le tissu orange simple , celui d'Emi était blanc au motif améthyste ._  
_Dans la rue les passant nous regardait d'une étrange façon mais on s'en préoccupait guère . Arrivé devant le restaurant de ramen je salivais déjà en pensant aux bols de nouilles au porc que je pourrais engloutir ! En entrant je vis tout de suite Kiba avec Akamaru . Kiba est un ami d'enfance ont a toujours fait les 400 coups ensemble , il est très grand , musclés mais pas trop avec ses deux triangles rouge inversé sur ses joues au passage sa me rappel que quand ils se les ai fait à 10 ans (1) il avait tellement peur que ses parents lui avait promis de lui acheté un chien qui n'est autre qu'Akamaru qui était tout petit mais qui est devenu gros comme une voiture maintenant et sans exagéré . Mais pour revenir à notre ami il s'habille toujours l'air de dire " j'en ai rien à foutre de ce vous pouvez penser de moi ! " . A côté de lui je fais vraiment petit avec mes 1m64 mes cheveux blonds impossible à coiffer , mes yeux bleus trop clair donne l'impression que je suis naïf (?) , mes trois cicatrices ajoutant une touche féline et cette carrure frêle et maigre font penser de moi que je suis fragile ! Même Emi paraît plus forte ... Bon en même temps elle l'ai ! Mais je suis fort moi aussi , sinon je ne serai pas leur chef ! Problème résolu ! Maintenant je me consacre à mes ramen bien chaud et tentant ._

_On passa le reste de la soirée à discuter sur mille et un sujet puis le brun parti de son côté et nous du nôtre , habitant la même rue ._

* * *

_Sur le trajet un sujet mis trop longtemps de côté refis surface ._

**_-"Au faite les gangs du quartier nord se font de plus en plus entreprenant et leurs nombre augmente a vue d'œil . "_** _commença-t-elle ._ **_" Il faudra rester sur nos garde et surtout allé _****_les_****_ prévenir . La guerre pour Konoah est déclaré "_**

_Je m'arrête ._

**_-"Ils veulent tant que ça Konoah ? "_** _Un grand sourire se forma sur mon visage ._ **_" MOI NARUTO UZUMAKI , JE NE LES LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE , J'EN FAIS LA PROMESSE ! EMI ARRÊTONS LES ! "_**

_Je repris tant bien que mal ma respiration et regarda la blanche qui elle aussi avait un immense sourire me faisant vraiment penser à la fille du diable , elle mis alors sa main sur son cœur et rajouta ._

**_-" Si c'est ton souhait je le réaliserai car je l'ai juré il y a bien longtemps ! Quel que soit les moyens je les tuerait jusqu'à dernier mon chef ! "_**

_Une brise fit soulever ses cheveux me révélant son œil caché . La surprise me gagna et dû se lire sur mon visage car son sourire se fit beaucoup plus doux ._

**_-"C'est la première fois que tu le vois n'est ce pas ? Mon œil maudit . "_**

* * *

_Le reste du weekend se passa normalement même si à quelques moments les images de cette nuit me revienne en tête . Lundi arriva vite et avec ma collègue ont s'est mis d'accord pour que j'aille au lycée souhaitez la bienvenue au nouveau qui à dû croire à une blague de mauvais goût ._

* * *

**_A suivre :_**

_(1) C'est une tradition dans la famille Inuzuka de se faire tatoué à 10 ans ._  
_Et voilà !_  
_Je me suis bien enquiquiner à écrire ce chapitre ! Alors y'a intérêt qu'il vous plaise ! Non je rigole ( enfin je crois ) . Si il y des faute dîtes le moi ._  
_PS : Oui je sais que la scène Naru/Emi dans la rue est bizarre mais dans les prochains chapitres normalement vous comprendrez mieux ^^!_

_PS² : Qui va à la Japan Expo ? Moi juste jeudi ... Sniff je pourrais pas tout voir ... *déprime*_

_**Laissez une petite rewiew même un coucou ou c'est nul à ch*er au moins je vois que vous lisez ! Merci .**_

_**Blue-chan pour vous servir !**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Hello tout le monde alors d'abord je tenais à remercier :**_

_**Marionnette0116**_

**_Elikia_**

**_sylnodel_**

**_et_**

**_Black Dragon_**

**_qui m'ont laissé une rewiew (ou deux) .  
_**

**_Je vous aiiiimeeeeee !_**

**_Disclamer : J'aimerai tellement , mais non ! Toujours pas ... Sniff ._**

**_Rating : M , même si pour l'instant il ne se passe rien ,_**

**_ne vous inquiétez pas dans 3 ou 4 chapitres ... LEMON !_**

**_Petit Mot : Je me suis bien embêter à commencer ce chapitre dis donc ,_**

**_je dois remercier la music September de Oliver qui m'as beaucoup aidé ,  
_**

**_ne me demandé pas pourquoi ..._**

**_Petit Mot² : C'est bien la première fois que j'écris un chapitre aussi long ... (2,514 mots ) _**

**_Je suis fière de moi !_**

**_Mais je stressé un peu , ne sachant pas si il va vous plaire ._**

**_Je croise les doigts ..._**

**_Allez j'arrête de vous enquiquiner _**

**_et vous laisse lire !_**

**_Enjoy  _**

* * *

_**Lundi 19 Avril :**_

_**5h17 :**_

_{_ La_ France était dans ces beaux jours , montrant le début de l'été . Dans un parc se trouvait deux merveilleux enfant ce ressemblant fortement , le garçon pleurait à cause de sa précédente chute , sa sœur quant à elle lui caressait les cheveux pour le réconforter :_

_-"**Ne pleure pas Yûki(1) , c'est juste une égratignure .**"_

_-"**Mais j'ai mal Nee-chan** ."_

_-"**...Alors je vais te lancer un sort et la douleur partira okey ?**"_

_Le jeune garçon hocha la tête , sa sœur mis sa main sur le genoux blessé et récita :_

_-"**Douleur , douleur , envole-toi .**" Elle leva sa main et la remis . "** Douleur , douleur , envole-toi .** " Elle refis la même chose . " **Douleur , douleur , envole-toi .** "_

_Elle leva encore la main mais cette fois-ci elle déposa un baiser ._

_-"**Et voilà ! Tu as encore mal ?**"_

_-"**Du tout ! Merci Nee-chan(2) , tu est la meilleure !**"_

_Ils rigolèrent et continuèrent à s'amuser jusqu'à ce que le soleil commençait à se coucher . Arriver devant leur maison , l'aînée eu un mauvais pressentiment mais n'en tenue pas compte . Il entrèrent et leur mère était là à les attendre , dès qu'elle les vit , un sourire illumina son visage , Yûki courut dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour ._

* * *

_A l'heure du repas , la joie y était , __Yûki _racontait ses mésaventures de la journée tandis que son père et sa mère riait parfois , la grande sœur le reprenait quand il exagérait ._Il était heureux alors pourquoi , pourquoi ça a dû se finir comme ça ? On toqua à la porte :_

_-"**Hana(3) va ouvrir s'il te plaît .**"_

_La génitrice obéit et s'en alla . Le calme régnait dans la pièce , on écoutait chaque bruit . Le grincement de la porte et la voix de leur mère et d'un homme avec un drôle d'accent se fit entendre , vint le son de quelqu'un que l'on pousse et celui de la jeune femme criant :_

_-"**Allez vous en ! Les enfants allez vous cachez vit-...**"_

_Un coup de feu retentit et la voix de leur père aussi :_

_-"**Emi , ma chérie , va dans la chambre avec **__Yûki_ enfermez-vous et prends l'arme dans le tiroir , surtout cachez-vous et ne sortez pas !"

_La concerné hocha la tête , son père lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front et celui de __Yûki_ .

_-"**Je vous aime ...**"_

_La jeune fille avait compris que ce serait la dernière fois que son père lui dirait sa , elle sourit à son tour :_

_-"**Nous aussi papa . Nous aussi ...**"_

_Elle pris son frère qui pleurait dans ces bras et courut à l'étage dans la chambre de leur parents , ferma la porte , pris l'arme et regarda son frère :_

_-"****__Yûki_, va dans l'armoire , cache-toi y et reste bien la ."

_-"**Non , je ne veux pas rester tout seul je viens avec toi !**"_

_-"**Tu n'as que 8 ans et j'en ai 12 , tu est trop jeune .**"_

_-"**Tu ne l'est pas toi aussi ?**"_

_-Si , mais se n'ai pas pareil et puis je reviendrais plus tard te rechercher promis ._

_-"**Avec Papa et Maman ?**"_

_Elle hésita :_

_-"**...Avec eux ... Promis !**"_

___Yûki_ tendis son petit doigt et Emi fit de même :

_-"**Croix de bois , crois de fer , si tu mens , tu iras en enfer .**" Fut les mots que son frère prononça ._

_Elle était surpris mais sourit pour le rassurer . Elle sortit de la pièce avec une seule pensée. _

**_[Je crois bien que je peux dire adieu au paradis ...] _**

_On pouvait entendre plusieurs voix d'hommes en bas , elle ne reconnut que celle de son père mais ne compris pas ce qu'il dit , ce n'était ni du français , ni du japonais plutôt de l'anglais au vu des mots qu'elle reconnaissait . Emi descendit les marches doucement pour ne faire aucun bruit , arrivé en bas , elle s'arrêta brusquement . Son père était débout en bonne état et sa mère ... Ou était sa mère , elle parcourut la pièce de son regard , il s'arrêta sur une forme recroquevillé sur elle même , pleurant . Du sang l'entourait mais la blanche ne pu pas voir d'où il venait . Au moins une douzaine d'homme était présent dans le salon , il avait tous des armes , prêt à tirer au moindre gestes . Emi était paralysé , ne pouvant rien faire . Une fille avec des cheveux blanc ne devait pas passer inaperçu car un des hommes la remarqua :_

_-"**Boss, there is a girl who looks at us!** "_

_ (Boss , il y a une fille qui nous regarde !)_

_Le concerné tourna la tête vers la petite et un sourire effrayent se forma sur sa face ._

_-"**But look who's there! The daughter of our beloved Chris.** "_

_ (Mais regardez qui va là ! La fille de notre cher Chris .)_

_Chris se retourna horrifier :_

_-"**Emi ... Je t'avais dit de rester dans la chambre .** "_

_-"**Désolé papa ...** "_

_Hana ayant tout entendu se releva et voulu se diriger vers sa fille mais un homme à coté d'elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le visage , elle tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd . Le "Boss" s'approcha d'Emi , celle-ci se recula jusqu'à se qu'elle touche le mur . Par réflexe elle tendit son arme sur l'homme imposant :_

_-"**Hé Girl , il ne faut pas jouer avec sa c'est dangereux ...**"_

_Pour toute réponse elle tira , dans son épaule . Un cri de douleur sortit de sa bouche et lui lança avec haine :_

_-"**Little bitch! Tu vas souffrir !** "_

_(Petite salope !)  
_

_Il fit un geste et ses hommes tirèrent Hana et Chris pour les attacher sur une chaise devant la blanche . Celle-ci voulant allez les voir lâcha l'arme et le chef la coinça dans ces bras afin qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger mais qu'elle puisse regarder la scène qui se déroulait devant ses deux billes bleu . Elle se débattait , en vain . C'est alors que le cauchemar commença . Les hommes uns à un les torturèrent en leur tirant dessus , prenant des couteaux et les coupèrent ou tout simplement en abusant de ma mère devant les yeux d'Emi qui ne pouvait détourner son regard . Leur cris de douleur résonnait dans la pièce , celà faisait sourire leur bourreau . Finalement le "Boss" en avait eu assez , pris l'arme lâché précédemment et la mis dans les main de la jeune fille en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :_

_-"**J'espère que tu as apprécié le spectacle . Mais ne t'en fais pas se n'est pas fini , il faut le bouquet final et sa c'est toi qui en sera privilégier . Alors prends se fucking flingue et tire dans la tête de ton gentils père , ta mère étant déjà morte . Et si tu ne le fait pas on tuera ton petit frère ! .** "_

_Un frisson la traversa , il avait trouvé __Yûki_ ? Le chef a dû lire dans ses pensé car il claqua dans ces doigt et deux hommes descendait les escaliers avec son petit frère dans leur bras . Celui ci criait et se débattait comme il le pouvait . Le chef leur fit un signe et il lâchèrent le gamin qui courut dans les bras d'Emi qui essayait de le rassurer :

_-"**Si tu ne veux pas qu'il subisse le même sort , " reprit-il " tu c'est se que tu as a faire .** "_

_Emi avait peur et hésitait , elle se baissa pour être a la hauteur de son frère et lui murmura :_

_-"**Je suis tellement désolé ... Mais je finirai en Enfer . Pardonne-moi **__Yûki_ ..."

_Elle le sera dans ces bras , le plus jeune ne compris pas . Sa sœur se leva et se dirigea vers ses parents , il voulut la rejoindre mais un homme le rattrapa et lui fit tourner la tête pour faire en sorte qu'il n'en loupe pas une miette .Emi s'approchait encore et s'arrêta devant sa mère , fit glisser sa main sur son visage pour fermer ses paupières encore ouverte et continua son chemin , pour s'arrêter devant son géniteur . Il la regardait avec amour tandis qu'elle leva sont arme vers lui :_

_-"**Je suis désolé Otousan**(4)** ...**"_

_-"**Ce n'est pas de ta faute Emi . Je ne t'en veux pas , ni moi , ni ta mère . Nous t'aimons tellement toi et **__Yûki_ ..."

_Une larme coula sur le visage de la blanche , sa main tremblait et elle pouvait entendre son frère crier d'arrêté mais surtout elle se souviendrait toujours de cette phrase :_

_**-"Kill him now, bitch ! "**_

_ (Tue-le maintenant , salope !)_

_Emi ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit et pressa la gâchettes . }_

**_Pov Emi :_**

Je me réveilla en sursaut , trempé de sueur suite à se mauvais souvenir . Je me leva regarda l'heure puis soupira , cette fois encore je ne pourrais pas dormir convenablement . Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain , pris ma douche , m'habilla de l'uniforme du lycée puis me prépara . Ceci fais je pris mon petit déjeuner en regardant la télé et ses infos . Encore un combat entre le gang nord et sud qui c'est terminer en 3 mort et 5 blessé . Après je me brossa les dents et fit mon sac se matin j'ai deux heure de français avec Kakashi puis une heure d'S.V.T avec Orochimaru , deux heure pour manger , deux heure de sport avec Gai et pour finir une heure d'Histoire-Géo avec Iruka , le tuteur de Naruto sa va être une journée très fatigante qui commence mal .

* * *

_**7h21 :**_

Je sors de chez moi , alla dans la maison juste en face , je ne pris même pas la peine de toquer et pénétra dans la demeure puis parti en direction de la cuisine où se trouvait un grand homme blond d'une quarantaine d'année :

-"**Ohayô Minato-san !**"  
-"**Hum ...** " Il releva la tête de son journal "** Bonjour Emi-chan . Si tu cherche Naruto , il dort encore .**"

Je le remercia et repris mon chemin . Minato , 42 ans , vis dans cette maison avec Naruto , Deidara deuxième fils , agée de 21 ans et Yahiko un neveu de 24 ans . Un famille de blond dépourvu de femmes , Kushina étant décédé à la naissance de Naruto . Enfin devant la porte du baka de service , j'ouvris la porte dans un énorme fracas pour gueuler :

-"**NARUTO , LEVE-TOI ! ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD !**"  
-"**Emi...5 mi...utes ...plus...**"  
-"**Nan!" **Je lui saute dessus " **On a beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui et dire que je t'avais spécialement préparé des ramens pou-** "

Une furie blonde me poussa par terre et courut hors de la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine .  
3...  
2...  
1...

-"**EMIIIIIIIIIII ! TU M'AS MENTI TRAÎTRESSE !**"

Je rigola , me releva en me massant mes fesses meurtri et suivit le chemin précédemment pris de mon chef . Quand je pénétra dans la pièce , je remarqua directement la tête boudeuse du blond et celle tremblante de son père sûrement essayait-il de ne pas rire . Finalement le déjeuner ne se passa pas si mal que sa et on pu enfin partir en cours .

* * *

_**8h05 :**_

Bien sûr , on était en retard heureusement que l'on a Kakashi-sensei . Naruto devant moi pressa le pas pour finalement s'arrêter devant notre classe , il fit glisser la porte(5) et entra . Moi le suivant , a peine entré des regards se tourna vers nous puis le détourner pour chuchoter à l'oreille de leur voisin . Le blond fit un petit "Ah" , signe qu'il avait trouvé le brun , il me murmura quelque chose et sourit . Je fis de même et emboita le pas . A quelque centimètres du visage de Sasuke , celui-ci nous ayant pas remarqué , Naruto fit un compte à rebours avec ses doigt . Dès que le dernier fut baisser on s'exclama juste pour le plaisir :

-"**Bienvenue Sasukette !~** "

Il sursauta tellement brusquement qu'il tomba de sa chaise ...

-" **Ah nan , sa c'était vraiment marrant !** " Articula difficilement Naruto " **On aurait du prendre sa en vidéo n'est-ce-pas Emi-chan** ? "

Je hocha simplement de la tête ne pouvant pas parler tellement je rigolais .

-"**Hey Dobe ,c'est bon tu as bien rigolé ? Maintenant vous pouvez partir ? Bande d'imbécile !**"  
-"**Tu as dit quoi Teme ! Tu veux te battre !** "  
-"**Je te bats sans problème usuratonkachi !** "  
-"**Kisama !** "

Le blond allait se jeter dessus quand Kakashi-sensei entra :

-"**Désolé les jeunes , j'ai dû aidé une vielle à porter ces courses .**"

Toute la classe rigola , vraiment ce prof il fallait qu'il change ses excuse ! Je parti m'installer juste derrière le brun , Naruto juste à coté pour lui expliquer les règles de notre Famille .

* * *

_**16h30:**_

La cloche sonna la fin du cours et tout les élèves se pressèrent pour sortir . Naruto parla un peu avec son tuteur pour nous rejoindre moi et Sasuke devant le lycée . Finissant ma cigarette , je l'écrasa pour tout de suite en reprendre une autre :

-"**Tu devrais faire gaffe avec sa Emi-chan ...** " Me conseilla mon chef .  
-"**T'occupe !** "

Il soupira , signe qu'il avait abandonné . J'allais lui faire la petite remarque mais un coup derrière la tête m'en empêcha .

_**POV Normal :**_

A ce moment la une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes muni de poing américain pour certain , de batte pour d'autre et quelque un avec des couteaux , se regroupèrent autour des trois lycéens . Naruto avait déjà sortit son couteau de sa chaussure , Sasuke était en position de combat avec ses poings et Emi se redressa difficilement , sa main se remonta sa cuisse pour dévoiler une arme bien spécial .

**_L'arme qui avait tué son père ..._**

Une pensée traversèrent leur esprit en même temps :

_**[ La guerre avait déjà commencé ... ]**_

_**A suivre :**_

_**Et voilà le chapitre 3 est bouclé , dans le prochain de l'action , je l'espère ...**_

_**(1)**__**:**__**Yûki**__**:**__**Il y a trois signification pour ce prénom**__** :**__**-Neige**__** ,**__** Courage**__** , **__**Douce princesse . **_

_**J'avais choisi se prénom pour neige qui correspond au couleur des cheveux de Yûki . Après vous choisissez la définition que vous voulez ^^ .**_

_**(2) Nee-chan : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas cela veut dire Grande Sœur .  
**_

_**(3) Hana : Signifie Fleur**_

_**(4) **__**Otousan**_ : Correspond à Père

_**(5) Porte glissante : Si vous regardez un anime japonais vous verrez qu'il font coulissez la porte . **_

_**Laissez une rewiew pour votre avis même le plus petit au plus long ,**_

_**sa me fait toujours sourire xD !**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_¡ Hola ! ¿Cómo estás?_

_Désolé du retard d'une semaine ,_

_mais entre les anniversaire et autre je n'avais pas vraiment le temps ..._

_J'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre donc il ne risque pas d'être top !_

**Rating :**_ T mais bientôt , je crois , M_

**Disclamer** :_ Sont pas à moi en tout cas ..._

**PS :**_ Juste avant d'écrire ,_

_j'avais regarder Enzai ( qui est vraiment hard quand même xD )_

_et j'avais une de ces envie de faire enlevé un des deux garçon_

_et de le torturé mentalement ou physiquement .* yeux de folle en manque *_

_Bon je ne vous enquiquine pas plus longtemps :_

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**_[ La guerre avait commencé ... ]_**

_Naruto venait de mettre le dernier agresseur à terre ._

_Sasuke reprenait son souffle et Emi retira un de ses couteaux du corps inerte d'une avait délaissé son arme , n'ayant presque plus de balle , pour deux canif au broderie d' trio calmé , le blond entama la discussion :_

**_-" On s'est bien battu ! Sa vous dis des ramens ? "_**

**_-"Hn."_**  
_**-"T'est vraiment un cas blondinet ! "** Rigola la blanche._  
**_  
_**

_Étant tous ou presque d'accord ,il commencèrent a peine à marcher qu'un coup de feu retentit._

**POV Sasuke**

_Je me retourna brusquement et ce que je vis me glaça le sang ._

_Naruto nous regardait les yeux grands ouverts pour finalement basculé en avant , je le rattrapa à temps ._

_-**"NARUTOOOO ! "**_

_Emi avait crié tellement fort que je sursauta , on pouvait lire dans ses yeux une haine immense ._

_Elle déposa son arme et me chuchota alors :_

**_-" Prends soin du chef Sas' , je m'occupe du reste . "_**

_Je hocha simplement et appela les urgences ._

_Je voyais Emi se rapprocher d'une femme aux cheveux anormal , pour finalement sortir son canif et l'attaquer ._

**POV Emi**

_Cette femelle inférieur va souffrir pour avoir osé blessé mon blond __préféré_ !

_Elle esquiva mon attaque et en profita pour me donner un coup de poing dans les côtes ._

_Je lâcha mes couteaux et tomba à genoux ._

_Plusieurs questions traversa mon esprit à ce moment là ._

_Depuis quand suis-je devenue aussi faible ?_

_Pourquoi Naruto et pas moi ?_

_Pourquoi , pourquoi ?!_

_Pourquoi cela se fini toujours comme ça ?!_

**_-"Alors , on a mal vielle folle ?!"_**  
**_-"Damare_** _(1)_ **_Sakura !"_**

_Je me releva avec colère mais à peine que je tenais sur mes jambes , elle me mis un crochet du droit ._

_Je m'écroula sur le sol , alors qu'elle me roua de coup en riant comme une psychopathe (2) ._

_Un autre coup de feu se fit entendre et sont rire cessa ._

_J'ouvris mes yeux pour trouver devant moi un regard vide , son visage était tordue par la surprise , ses grands yeux verts était sans vie et sur son front se trouvait un trou dans lequel du sang en coulait abondamment tachant ses cheveux roses en rouge sombre ._  
_Je me leva et jeta un coup d'œil où se tenait Naruto et Sasuke , celui avait toujours le pistolet dans ces mains tremblante ._

_J__e le rejoint et lui retira l'objet pour la ranger :_

**_-"Sasuke ? "_**  
**_-"Hn ? "_**  
**_-"Merci . "_**  
**_-"Hn ! "_**

_Je pouffa devant son comportement et lui conseilla de faire pression sur l'hémorragie ._

**POV Naruto**

_Douleur ..._  
_Ténèbres ..._  
_Peur ..._  
_Froid ..._  
_Douleur ..._  
_Fatigue ..._  
_J'ai tellement froid , tellement fatigué . Je souffre beaucoup aussi ._  
_J'entends quelqu'un parler mais qui ?_

_Réfléchis , cette voix grave , suave et rassurante ..._

_Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Aide-moi j'ai mal ! Fais quelques choses !_  
_Rien , il ne fait rien et je continue à souffrir ..._

_Je __perçois_ le son d'une ambulance .

_C'est si grave que ça ?_

_Emi-chan j'ai peur , chante moi une chanson s'il te plaît ..._  
_D'autres bruits se font ._  
_Je suis si fatigué ..._

_Je me laisse tranquillement tomber dans les profondeurs des ténèbres ..._  
_Si doux ..._  
_Si chaud ..._  
_Sasuke ... Emi ..._  
_Pardonnez moi d'abandonner si facilement mais je suis si crevé que je ne peux résister ..._  
_Honto ni..._  
_Gomen ..._  
_Ne... (3)_

* * *

_Les ténèbres m'enveloppait et dans ce noir infinie une chanson parvient à mes oreilles ..._

_(4) **Usagi oishi kano yama**_  
_( Je chassais des lapins sur cette montagne )_  
**_Kobuna tsurishi kano kawa_**  
_( Je pêchais des petites carpes dans cette rivière )_  
**_Yume wa ima mo megurite_**  
_( Je rêve encore de ces jours, même aujourd'hui, )_  
**_Wasuregataki furusato._**  
_( Oh, comme mon village natal me manque. )_

_Emi tu as une si belle voix ..._

_I**kani imasu chichi-haha,**_  
_( Je me demande si mes parents vont bien, )_  
**_Tsutsuganashi ya tomogaki,_**  
_( Je me demande si mes vieux amis aussi, )_  
**_Ame ni kaze ni tsuketemo,_**  
_( Quand il pleut, quand le vent souffle, )_  
**_Omoiizuru furusato._**  
_( Je pense à mon village natal. )_

_Continue de chanter pour moi s'il te plaît ..._

**_Kokorozashi o hatashite,_**  
_( Une fois que j'aurai fait ce que j'ai décidé )_  
**_Itsunohinika kaeran,_**  
_( Je reviendrai chez moi un de ces jours )_  
**_Yama wa aoki furusato,_**  
_( Où les montagnes sont vertes, mon village natal, )_  
**_Mizu wa kiyoki furusato._**  
_( Et l'eau est claire, mon village natal. )_

_Les ténèbres se dissipe et j'ouvre les yeux ._

_La première chose que je vis c'est le plafond blanc , leur mur de la même couleur puis je remarqua Emi assise près de la fenêtre à regarder dehors le regard perdu ._

_Et enfin sur une tignasse noir en cul-de-poule qui avait étalé sa tête et ses bras sur mes cuisses ._

_Je comprends pourquoi j'avais chaud maintenant ..._

**_-"Naru-chan ?"_**

_Je reporta mon attention sur la blanche qui était surprise au vu de son visage ._

_Elle n'en attendit pas plus pour me sauter dessus réveillant Sasuke au passage et m'étouffant :_

**_-"Emi-chan je meurs !"_**

**_-"Ah ! Gomen ... J'étais tellement inquiète! "_**  
_**-"Maman poule "**__Murmura le brun , ce qui lui valu une claque derrière la tête et mon rire avec ._

* * *

_Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement entre examens , papier et nouvelle comme quoi Sakura est morte ..._  
_Bien fait pour cette décoloré !_

_Et aussi Emi repart en France pendant 1 mois ou 2 pour affaires , elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus ._

_Une semaine plus tard je sorti de l'hôpital et Emi partit ._

_Je vais être seul ou presque avec Sasuke ..._

_Ça risque de compliqué les choses ..._

* * *

**A suivre ...**

_Et bah voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !_

_(1) _**Damare **_**:** Ta gueule ._

_(2) _**Psycophate**_ : Ce mot j'avais envie de le placer dans ce chapitre ,_

_c'étais un petit défi alors sa peu paraître à lire mais bon ..._

_(3) _**Honto ni gomen n****e**___ : Veux simplement dire Je suis vraiment désolé _

___(4) _**Chanson**___ :Furusato (Mon village natal ) est une berceuse japonaise ,_

___je trouvais qu'elle était jolie le lien pour l'écouter :_

___https: watch?v=gcmcXrCihrA&hd=1_

___( Imaginer que c'est en capella et que c'est Emi qui la chante xP )_

_____J'espère qu'il vous à plu , laissez une rewiew ou deux ______, je ne mords pas ... ou presque pas !_

___Bye bye à la prochaine !_

___Necko-chan _


End file.
